greatest hits
by fallenenjimon
Summary: (Discontinued.) Ginger & Claire fix the house and something is going on in the human world. (Rating and genre might change later.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything non-orginal, everything else is mine.  
  
Foreword: This will be the final (read "FINAL") song titled fic, and this might be the last of this style. This doesn't mean I'm quiting fanfiction, it's the other way round, I'm delving even "DEEPER" into it! This will (I hope) be the last time I'll use a "freestyle" method, it might have served me well in the past (and kind of P.O.'ed me too) by creating creative pairings (Blossom/Princess, Black lady/Mimete, Buster/Elmyra) the fics began to look semilare, after this the publish fanfiction will be longer, less SI-erty, more ploted and hopefully better.  
  
I'm screwed.  
  
***********************  
  
Claire brewster stood there at the chain linked fence gazing at the water of the lake, things have been pretty hellish for her.  
  
It wasn't easy for her, having feelings for her archenemy, learning about the fact she has someone the hard way.  
  
(*She hates me*) Claire thought, as her smooth forehead bang against the fance while her fingers curled the cold metal. (*There's only one thing left to do, Claire*) she thought as tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
***********************  
  
The creatures ran about her, each shouting something she can't understand. Claire sat in the unconfertible chair as the creatures, who were ether black, blue or red and have horns that wore tiger print clothes, ran about the place with ether paperwork, cel-phones or both. The place she wound up at was nothing like the places she heard about after you die, it had low celings, pure white floors and walls and desks with stacks of papers and computer equipment everywhere.  
  
Claire looked down at the clipboard that one of the creature handed her the second she sat down in the cheap red plastic chair, it like the ones that the doctor's give you in the waiting room.  
  
"Brewster, Claire" Claire took notice at her name anounce over the PA system, "report to room #35". She set off for room #35, which took a half hour to find because it tucked nicely between the men's room and the janitor's closet. Inside was a flimsy metal table (it can't be actually called a "desk") with piles and piles of papers (which covered the poor sap that got this crumy job), there were two chairs, one there sat a very large spider that was pink, wore tap-dancing shows and a top hat. Claire wasn't freaked out, she was already weirded out so a tap-dancng spider really didn't seem out of place.  
  
"Take a seat" the being under the papers said, Claire did. "Now" the paper being said as a arm shot out of the top of the stack, whatever he looked like he must be tacky. "Ginger" the spider took notice, "there are over 200 reports of you disturbing the peace" "but I was just practicing" Ginder the tap-dancing spider said. "I heard otherwise, but you can pay for this easy." the being point at Claire throught the bottom of the papers, "you show this kid the ropes and it'll be all payed off, slowly" they, Claire and ginger, looked at each other then at the paperstack, "how slowly?" Ginger asked.  
  
The being chuckled, "23 dallors per year, but there's a catch". Ginger open her mouth but a soft glow took over her body, "WHA!?" Ginger said before she changed.  
  
Insted of being a spider she was a human girl with pink hair and pink eyes with pale skin, Claire was wide eyed, red faced, drooling and having a server nose bleed. Wondering why it was brisk Ginger looked down, tap shoes and a top hat, that's it. Ginger's face trued pure red as her eyes blazed with wild fury.  
  
"PERVERTS!!" was heard clearly alround the office.  
  
*******************  
  
Beetlejuice and lydia were outsider BJ's roadhouse, they had just finished their date when there was a loud explosion coming from the back of the place, a flaming tire rolled by while two voices emege from the house.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT!!" one Lydia reconized as Claire, "YOU HAD THE STUPID THING SET AT THE WRONG TEMP, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN FROZEN AFTER EIGHT HOURS!" Lydia and beetlejuice looked at each other then turn and headed for the nearst holtel, it was best not to get in the middle of a war.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Claire shouted, "YOU DIDN'T WHEN YOU STARED AT MINE!" Ginger resorted. 


	2. Greatist hits 2004: SE heart

Ginger was still getting use to the fact of walking on two legs, actually it was tap dancing but ether way she was falling flat on her face, alot.  
  
Another problem for the Spider- turned-human was her small flat was, well, small. Once it was great for a tap dancing spider but now it was cramped, Ginger had a hard time making coffee this morning.  
  
Claire was having a blast tourmenting the former spider, she may have change over the years but that old spiteful self surfaced a lot around the pink haired girl.  
  
Speaking of Claire, she was currently repairing the damage to the kitchen, as well as Jaque's room, from Ginger and Claire's little escapaide with the oven, a leg of lamb and a can of pam.  
  
Nether liked the sitchuation they were in, and they knew they couldn't get out of it.  
  
Or atleast untill Claire knew about the netherworld and Ginger payed off her entre debt to the Makai Bakufu (other/ghostly world goverment.)  
  
"When I jumpped off that stupid bridge I thought all my problems would be over with," Claire muttered under her breath as she nailed up a board. "I didn't think that I would be in this position in my afterlife."  
  
Claire looked at her handy work, it was quite a nice job for someone spoiled and shelted as she was. Now she set to work on the paint job, she wondered how every one in the ninkai (human world) was doing now?  
==================  
  
"Baka shoujo" the sharpped tounged girl snapped, she stood before the grave of Claire Brewster with the rain pouring down all around her.  
  
"You should have never came to me" her acid tone could cut through reenforced steel, "you fools are all the same and you shall recive the punishment as the others when the time comes."  
  
Moving foreward she placed her finger tips onto the solid grante, pressing a little hard she caused small cracks to appear.  
  
"HEY! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" A voice shouted from behind, she looked her shoulder and saw a short girl.  
  
The girl was semi-atractive, red hair cut short and thick glassese made her seem like a stereotypical pretty geek in thouse teen movies, the woman sneared at this creature and completly shoved the headstone to the muddy ground.  
"HEY!" The girl shouted as the spitful woman seem to disappear into the darkness, the idea of chasing a strong woman into the darkness didn't seem quite apeling to her.  
"I'm sorry Claire" she said as she kneeled near the grave site, "I wished people would stop hurting you, even in death everyone is mean to you."  
  
The young girl tried to set the headstone back up but she found she wasn't stronge enough to even lift it a centermeter off the ground, she is just going to tell the ground's keeper of this.  
"Well, I'll see you later, Claire" the girl stood up and left the site.  
  
===========================  
  
The damage was repaired, no one that's names begins with a G or C AND ends with a R or an E were aloud to touch the stove and Lydia was visiting her parents.  
  
Every seems right at BJ's roadhouse, Beetlejuice was floating above the couch, Jaque was doing some bone-building and Ginger and Claire were staring each other down at the coffee table.  
  
"This is getting boring" Claire said, still staring Ginger down. "I agree" Ginger said continuing the stared down as well.  
Fourteen past by and the staredown continued, Beetlejuice was reading the ooze-paper and floating above the couch. The useless duo was bugging him for some reason but he didn't pay much attention to it.  
  
Five minutes past, Beetlejuice was slightly aritated by the two doing nothing.  
  
Ten more he was trying not to turn red, the stare down contiued.  
  
Suddenly Beetlejuice sprang from the "couch" and arch back his arm to throw the paper "why don't you two get a-" he threw the paper at Ginger, with sheer luck he hit her in the face and it bounced off her and hit Claire in the face, "-JOB!" and with that Beeltejuice sulked off to his room for a nap, excess use of such a dirty word always made him tired.  
  
Claire and Ginger just stared at the paper, both their faces were red after getting nailed by it.  
  
"Here's something" Ginger said breaking the running gag, she was pointing to a small ad in the corner. Claire snatched it up and read it outloud "wanted: a few good spirit dectectives for the Makai bakufu, pays well, will train." They looked at each other, and for twenty mintues they stared each other down.  
  
"Want to go get the job?" Claire asked, Ginger nodded.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Who's the two women in the human world at Claire's gravesite? What did the one mean? You'll going to have to wait for the next chapter! 


	3. Extended LP: greatist hits 1998 2006

The building that was holding training for new spirit decetives was a large one, it was a fourteen floor building with all sorts of dark and strange triming.  
Claire snd Ginger stood there at the gates, both looking very nervous and were about to run away in fear.  
  
"You go first Ginger" Claire said as her face turn a deeper shade of blue from fear, she was pushing a SD Ginger towards the main building.  
  
"No-no! You go first, you need the experince!" Ginger said, she got behind a SD Claire and began pushing her towards the doors of the main building.  
  
Without knowing it the bickering duo had manage to shove each other into the sign up office, and since the Makai Bakufu is use to people changing their minds and running off like scared little girls the door they walked through locked quite solidly and the only way out was the recrutement door.  
  
"This is your fault!" Ginger said.  
  
"MINE?! You pushed me into her!" Claire snapped.  
  
"You're the one that didn't want to go first!'  
"You would have chicken out on me and left me to get this job alone."  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
The bickering went on for a while, even during their sign up and they went through the recrutement door.  
  
They both stopped to find a training course, they both knew they were screwed now.  
  
****************-*  
  
The oni's body fell to the floor and felt the floor crack beneth him, the monster that hovered him was grinning like a insane spirit that had escaped the room of lost souls.  
  
"Takuroi, enough!" A young woman said from the doorway, silhouette by the outside light.  
  
"You must conserve your strangth to break into the valt"  
  
The creature known as Takuroi nodded and went on down the hall, in the room that the hall connected to was a huge valt door, there were two powerful oni guards waiting to pound the being before them into pulp.  
  
Unforturnely the woman had intervene and, with speeds possesed by no human, carved through them while her partner broke open the valt door.  
  
"Great, now let's get what we need and got out of here" the woman said as she rushed in.  
  
They found the items and left.  
  
*-*-************  
  
Her face was ash white, blood trickle from the corner of her mouth as she feel into his arms. The wound was too serious for even the village doctor to mend it.  
  
"Ayako!" He shouted, he closed his eyes for a moment then snapped them open at the being standing before him.  
  
The masked freak had been smiling at the chaos he's created, rasing his foil and swipping the air Jaquc L'sussilar's anger grew.  
A sharp pain in his back had send him falling to the ground only to awake in the spirit world.  
That's how Jaquc remembered his death and it bothered him beyond belief.  
  
Some day find his answers.  
  
*-*=**************-*-*  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the misspelling of Jaquc's name, I really don't know how to spell it correctly. 


End file.
